


Last Heaven

by TheEigthPillarGeneral



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Interspecies Relationship(s), Mild Hurt/Comfort, Slow Dancing, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 12:39:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6239710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEigthPillarGeneral/pseuds/TheEigthPillarGeneral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nishio and Kimi spend a quiet evening together. One-shot, Nishio x Kimi, fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic for Tokyo Ghoul! I've recently finished the manga and I've started reading :re as well. I'm a real sucker for interspecies romance, and I think Nishio x Kimi is a very adorable pairing that deserves to be happy. So I just wrote this little one-shot to satisfy my cravings for a happy and domestic life between them :) I hope you enjoy!
> 
> PS: I recommend you listen to the song "Last Heaven" by the GazettE to get the feel for this story.
> 
> Disclaimer: Tokyo Ghoul belongs to Ishida Sui, not me. "Last Heaven" belongs to the GazettE, not me.

**Last Heaven**

Rain poured from the cloudy night sky in a heavy rainfall, mingling in with the cold and bitter wind that swept through Tokyo. It was one of those nights that invited people to stay inside the warmth of their homes, not wanting to get caught in the bitingly cold weather outside. Occasionally, the low rumble of thunder resounded from the skies, promising a flash of lightning sooner or later.

This was the kind of night that Nishino Kimi loved. Where she could stay inside her cosy and well-lit apartment with her boyfriend and just spend some time with him. Currently, she sat on the couch, wrapped up in a blanket and holding a mug of cocoa in one hand while reading a book in her other hand while the radio played softly in the background. Any moment now, Nishio would be home.

Sure enough, she heard the door open, signalling that Nishio had come home from Anteiku.

“I’m back,” he said, closing the door.

Kimi offered him a smile. “Hey,” she said, taking a sip of her cocoa before setting it aside.

Nishio sighed as he made his way to the main room, flopping onto the couch. “Fucking freezing out there…” he grumbled. “I almost got caught in the rain.”

“Well, it’s a good thing you came home soon,” Kimi told him, putting her book down. “Apparently, there’s gonna be a thunderstorm tonight. We wouldn’t want you getting caught in that, hm?” She moved closer to him, planting a kiss on his cheek before offering some of her blanket.

Nishio accepted the blanket from her, wrapping half around himself in the hopes of getting warm. He shivered slightly, but Kimi wrapped her arms around him in a hug, hoping that it would help. “How was work?” She asked.

“Fine,” he said. He turned to his girlfriend and offered her a slight smile.

Nishio pulled her close, capturing her lips with his in a soft and gentle kiss. Kimi kissed him back, and she could smell the soothing scent of Anteiku’s coffee on him. It was a scent she had grown accustomed to, and a scent that she honestly loved. It really suited him, honestly. It was soft, comforting, it was just so _Nishio_.

When she pulled away, she smiled at him. That smile, it never failed to make Nishio weak in the knees and melt his heart. God, he loved this woman so much. He was willing to do anything for her, especially since she accepted him, even when knowing the risks that came with being with a ghoul.

A sudden flash of lightning broke them from their little reverie. Kimi smiled as she heard the low rumble of thunder from outside. “I’ve always loved thunderstorms,” she said softly. “For some reason, I find them peaceful.”

“Me too,” Nishio agreed. “I just like hearing the rain falling on the windows, though. It’s pretty calming.” He lay down and rested his head on Kimi’s lap. This was something he also liked. Just resting in her lap as she stroked his hair. It was very relaxing.

For a while, the two of them sat on the couch, with Kimi stroking Nishio’s hair as he closed his eyes and listened to the sound of rain pattering on the window and thunder rumbling in the sky, while the radio continued playing in the background. Moments like these were what Nishio cherished the most. Where he could forget about everything else and just focus on Kimi alone.

At some point, when the radio started playing a slow and gentle song, Kimi stopped stroking his hair. Curiously, Nishio opened one eye to look up at her.

“This is my favourite song,” Kimi told him, smiling.

Nishio listened to the radio closely, and he recognised the song. Kimi had been humming it while cooking a few days ago.

“Yeah?” He asked her.

Kimi blushed slightly. “Dance with me?” She asked.

Nishio looked at her in surprise. “Dance with you?” He repeated.

She nodded, smiling. And dammit, with that smile, he couldn’t say no to her. Nishio got up from her lap and stood in front of her, holding his hand out. Upon seeing this, Kimi gave Nishio a joyful and happy smile before taking his hand and standing up. Nishio then placed his free hand on her hip, and she placed hers on his shoulder before they started moving slowly to the music.

“By the way, what’s this song called?” Nishio asked.

“‘Last Heaven’,” Kimi told him. “It’s quite nice to listen to.”

Nishio nodded slowly. As they danced, Nishio listened closely to the lyrics. It was like a typical love song, but there was something about it that seemed to strike a chord in him. He found it odd to be able to relate so much to this song, but it seemed to be an accurate description of his relationship with Kimi right now.

He kept his eyes on Kimi, admiring her as he held her close to him. She meant so much to him. For him, a ghoul who had lost his one and only blood relative to the CCG, he had found it hard to trust humans afterwards. He did not want to be sold out by a human, just like what happened to his sister. He refused to get close to anyone he met, out of fear of being betrayed.

But then, Kimi had come into his life. At first, Nishio never wanted anything serious with her. But when she let him bite her, he realized that he had grown to love her, and so he trusted her. It was dangerous, though. She was a human, and he was a ghoul. And harbouring a ghoul was considered worse than harbouring a criminal, let alone being in a relationship with a ghoul. But it didn’t matter. Kimi willingly accepted the risks of being with Nishio, because she loved him so dearly. She brought out a side to him that no one else knew about.

Love was a strange thing, Nishio supposed. After all, it makes people do crazy things, such as harbouring a ghoul.

Kimi smiled up at Nishio, admiring the way he looked right now. She really, truly loved him. For someone who had lost her entire family, Nishio meant a lot to her. Even though he was a ghoul, even though he had bitten her, she still loved him. Nishio had saved her from a very dark place in her life, and so she wanted to be by his side forever. In a perfect world, Kimi could be by Nishio forever. Unfortunately, the world was not perfect. She knew that it would only be a matter of time before they were found out.

But for now, Kimi would treasure every moment she spent with Nishio. And for now, she ignored all those possibilities and continued to dance to the song.

_Love without shape changing day by day,_

_Toki o kasaneru,_

_Todokanai  yume o mite iyou…_

Those lyrics seemed to strike Nishio quite a bit. _Love without shape changing day by day, time rolls by, let’s stay like this having dreams we cannot reach…_ He thought to himself. That’s what the song was saying. It seemed to be an accurate picture of him and Kimi right now. He truly wanted this to last forever. So for now, he’d cherish every moment with Kimi for as long as he could.

As the song came to an end, Nishio found himself stopping. He then pulled Kimi close to him, kissing her sweetly as his eyes closed. His lips moved slowly against her soft, sweet lips, and he wrapped his arms around her body, holding her tightly.

Kimi kissed him back just as sweetly, her fingers twisted in his soft hair. She loved the way Nishio kissed her, whether it was sweet and gentle, or hot and passionate like when they were in the bedroom. She didn’t know how long they stood there, but it felt a little bit too short for her liking when he pulled away.

Kimi smiled up at him, wrapping her arms around him in a hug. “I love you, Nishio,” she said as he wrapped his arms around her.

Nishio smiled into her shoulder. “I love you too,” he whispered.

Later on, when they lay in bed that night, Nishio held onto Kimi as he watched the occasional flashes of lightning outside. Kimi had already fallen asleep, and her head rested on Nishio’s bare chest. Nishio had one arm around her with the other folded behind his head. Glancing down, Nishio smiled at Kimi.

“Sometimes, I really wonder what I did to deserve you,” he mused. “But it doesn’t matter. I’ll stay by your side for as long as it takes, Kimi.” He kissed her forehead before wrapping his other arm around her. “I love you too much to let you go.” He closed his eyes, allowing sleep to slowly take over him.

Unknown to him, a small smile crossed Kimi’s sleeping face, indicating that she had heard him.

**Author's Note:**

> And there you have it. I feel like "Last Heaven" really suits the kind of relationship that Nishio and Kimi have. I hope you all enjoyed :) Please let me know how I did. 
> 
> Have a good one!


End file.
